


Oh By Jeeves!

by VTsuion



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, Singing, Song: Oh By Jingo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Wooster is playing around on the piano and makes a few changes to an old favorite for Jeeves's benefit.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Oh By Jeeves!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little follow-up to an idea I wrote up for a [Jeeves and Wooster musical](https://vtsuion.tumblr.com/post/618057484064735232/by-jeeves), inspired by one of my favorite uses of a song in an episode of “Jeeves and Wooster” - Oh By Jingo!

Mr. Wooster was hammering away at the piano, as he is often wont to do, singing an old favorite of his. I carefully stepped into the sitting room as not to disturb him, but I must not have been entirely silent, for when the chorus came along, rather than eagerly chasing after the words as they are written, Mr. Wooster instead opted for a variation:

_ “Oh! by Gee! by Gosh, by Gum, by Jove _

_ Oh by Jeeves oh, won't you hear our love?” _

I carefully schooled my expression as not to encourage such nonsense and dutifully carried on with the cleaning, but I regret as Mr. Wooster glanced my way, I found his smile to be somewhat contagious.

“ _ I will build for you a hut _

_ You will be our fav'rite nut _

_ We'll have a lot of little Oh by Gollies” _

At that, I had to give some word of protest. “I would rather not, sir.”

A credit to his genial nature, Mr. Wooster took it in stride. “Oh, right you are Jeeves!” He picked back up the tune. “How about this?

_ We’ll have a swell time oh by golly _

_ Ev’ry night go to the follies” _

He paused. “No? It doesn't sound quite right, does it. I’ll keep at it, what?”

“Very good, sir.”

He beamed back at me and resumed. “Here comes your part:

_ By Jeeves he said, By Gosh, By Gee _

_ By Jiminy please don't bother me. _

“I feel a certain sympathy with Oh By Jingo, Jeeves. Not about you I mean, but dodging engagements is a full time occupation, what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Enough to tax even your intellect.”

“At times, sir.”

“Sometimes, I wish I could make like Oh By Jingo;  _ By Jiminy please don’t bother me _ ,” he repeated the line for emphasis, before delving back in:

“ _ Oh by Jingo had a lover, _

_ He was always undercover… _ ”

I could only shake my head as I returned to my duties.


End file.
